Uptown Girls 2 One Year Later
by fanfic1422
Summary: Uptown Girls a year later. That's all.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Party

Molly hummed to herself as she pinned the pieces of the dress together. Her newest creation was a sexy gown for Angelina Jolie. It had to be prefect because it would be up against Vera and Donnatella on the red carpet. After putting the last pin in, the dress held it's shape. She took a few steps back to admire her work and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"It's beautiful darling," Neal whispered in a scratchy voice as he kissed her neck. Molly leaned into him and felt his scruff on her shoulder.  
  
"It's almost ready. Angelina is going to look hot in it baby." Molly said. "Well getting the dress ready can wait, because you need to get ready for your birthday party. It can't start without you love." As soon as the words left Neil's mouth Molly spun around and grabbed his arm to look at his watch.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot. Oh my god I need to call Ingrid and Huey, and I need to go pick up Ray, and you, you need to shave, and I need to do my hair." She started to spin off a list as she bustled around the room picking up things, "And I still haven't decided on my shoes, I mean I can't be late."  
  
Neil smiled and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Just get in the shower, I'll call Huey and ask him to pick up Ray on his way to the club, and I will tell Ingrid to come over and help you get ready." Molly smiled at him and kissed Neil on the cheek. Then ran off toward the bedroom.  
  
Neil sighed happily as he looked around their apartment. He was standing in the huge room that served as their work studios. Scattered around were pictures of clients, and sketches of their outfits, a tu-tu she was making for Ray, handwritten scratches of songs Neil was piecing together, flashes of fabric draped over a purple leather couch, and of course Peter Gunn's (I can't remember the name of Molly's father or find it online. If anyone knows please tell me and I will change this!) guitars. Neil wandered off into the living room and sunk into the huge leather couch and reached for the phone to dial Huey and get the evening started.  
  
Only half an hour late, Molly, Neil, and Ingrid walked into the party. Club Rigala was closed for the private event and everyone cheered as soon as Molly walked in. Ray ran up to her and flew into her arms. Molly swung her friend around and couldn't help but grin ear to ear at her outfit. She was wearing an adorable bright pink shear dress over a pale blue, her hair was curled and she looked like a mini Molly. Huey came over and hugged Molly.  
  
As the socialite, turned nanny, turned A list fashion designer, turned Rolling Stone Cover Girl spun around the room, everyone stopped to talk to her and congratulate her on such a successful year. As the night wore on, and the cake was long gone, presents were opened, and the club started to empty, Molly took a look around for her boyfriend and Ray. She finally found them. Neil was laughing with Dave Navarro and Carmen Electra, and Ray was asleep on a couch not too far away. She tapped Neil on the shoulder and pointed at Ray. They said goodbye to everyone and walked over toward Ray.  
  
Molly put her arms around his waist as they looked at her.  
  
"I really love this little girl. I thank her for everything I have." She whispered. Neil kissed the top of Molly's head and went to Ray. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the club.  
  
In just one year Molly's life had done a complete 180. Here she was with the two most important people in the world to her, people one year ago today, she was seeing for the first time. Molly's face lit up as she wrapped an arm around Neil's waist and put one on Ray's back.  
  
The limo pulled up and she crawled in, taking Ray into her lap. The nine year old only woke up when the car started to move.  
  
"Happy birthday Molly." She whispered and nuzzled her head back on Molly's shoulder and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 In the way

The sun rudely awoken the blonde the next morning. She reached over to wrap her arms around Neil, and felt nothing. Opening one eye she saw nothing but a rumpled blanket and some pillows. Sighing she got up and walked through the apartment. Smelling cigarette smoke she headed toward their workspace. She paused as she saw Neil working.  
  
Clad only in jeans with a guitar in his lap, his body was engulfed in smoke, but his face was gently lit by the sun. He was playing the same cords over and over and cussing as he strummed the wrong note to follow.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." Molly offered as he yelled out.  
  
He turned his head slightly and nodded at Molly.  
  
"I know exactly how I want this damn song to sound, but is isn't coming out right. I should just..." Neil paused and collected himself, "I'm just ranting now. Whatever." Then he turned his head back and fell into his music again.  
  
Feeling suffocated by all the smoke, Molly went over and opened the window behind him, and noticed how red his eyes were.  
  
"Oh Honey, did you even sleep last night?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Of course I was their when you went to sleep right?" he brushed her off and plucked at the guitar loudly.  
  
"How long did you sleep for? Go back to bed and I will bring you breakfast in a couple hours ok." she pleaded.  
  
"Calm the fuck down Molly. I only slept a few hours because I wasn't tired anymore and this song is really getting to me. Just leave me alone for a couple hours ok." He snapped back.  
  
Molly stared at him in disbelief and wanted to cry, then snapped back to reality. She pulled the guitar out his lap and stormed to the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again." She yelled, and Neil jumped up.  
  
"What are we arguing about for Christ Sake? I just want to work on my music and you want to keep at it and... I just.... I just want you to leave me alone Molly. God damnit!" Neil shouted and threw his papers on the floor. Then he sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Fuck this" He whispered. He disappeared to the bathroom and Molly stood dumfounded. She placed the guitar back in it's stand and turned the ceiling fan on. A moment later Neil walked back into the room sniffling. Molly walked over to his and stared at him, and noticed his nose was bleeding. Staring at him in disbelief for a second, she then slapped him.  
  
"I thought you were quitting that shit Neil!" she was now livid. "Why the hell are you doing drugs? I can't take it!"  
  
"Molly I don't want to talk about this right now. It's not a good time. I love you but it's not a good time. The label is pushing me to get the record out sooner, and I need to focus on my work. I can't have you in my way." He pushed her away gently and went to get his guitar.  
  
"I use to inspire you, and now I'm in your way." She whispered. Neil didn't look at her so she left the room. 


End file.
